Total Drama All-Losers
by bored2death
Summary: All Stars featured the best contestants who made it to the top in previous seasons or at least nearly died trying. BUT what about the opposite end- the losers who were in 2 seasons or less? Here we gather all of TD's notorious nobodies for another season to see who the biggest loser is. Sadie, Staci, Blaineley, Eva, Ezekiel, B, Tyler, Katie, Trent, Justin, Dakota, Noah,Sam, Dawn.


**Hey there :D This is my first time writing a season! I got the idea when All-Stars came out and I was like 'Well those characters already get a lot of screentime…What would it be like if they got together all of the losers for a season?' **

**When I say "losers" I don't mean characters I don't like or that the fandom doesn't like- I mean those who didn't get far in the game. (i.e., Noah is really popular among fans, but he left quite early season 1 and was only in 2 seasons, so he is a "loser" in the game)**

**Let me also say that I think TD does an excellent job of including all the characters. Obviously since there are so many , they can't represent everyone equally, but they give everyone a little chance. For example, Eva came back, Geoff and Bridgette hosted the aftermaths, Ezekiel became feral…(lol) I just wanted to take it a little further and give the lesser-knowns a chance to shine and less of the fiercer competition who would otherwise immediately eliminate them (I'm looking at you, Heather).**

**And yes, I know the idea has been done before here on …But dang it, I WANTED TO TAKE A STAB AT IT!**

**Oh and confessionals are bolded and separated. This is set right after Revenge Of The Island and…I'll shut up and let Chris explain the rest**

* * *

You can see the island- Camp Wawanakwa in all its radioactive glory. 3 headed bear-rabbits fight each other while giant naked mole rats shoot lasers at them; sharks are bipedal and amphibian, maggots grow tenfold and projectile vomit as a self-defense mechanism and nearly every animal has grown extraneous eye(s)… Nuclear waste has taken a toll on them all.

And then we have the cause of it all.

"I did a GOOD thing!" Chris McLean slammed his hands down on his stand in the courthouse angrily.

"A good thing, he says. And what, may I ask, is beneficial about polluting Canada's natural forests while people and animals are living in it? With extremely dangerous radioactive waste, nonetheless! Mr. McLean, you have not only grossly disrupted the lives and genetic structure of the flora and fauna, but one of your own contestants turned into a human Hulk!" the judge narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"So?" Chris shrugged, unable to move his hands with the handcuffs. "Dakota has, like, super powers now! I'm sure SHE'S enjoying the attention she gets from that. And she was never too smart to begin with any-"

" Chris McLean- I hereby sentence you to 11 months in prison for improper disposal of toxic waste."

"WHAT?! Prison? I'm-I'm famous! I'm rich and beautiful! I'm the HOST of half the shows you see on TV! You can't arrest _me_!"

"Entitled types. Psh," the judge muttered, "And one more thing, Mr. McLean."

"It's the company's fault! I'm an innocent man! I can't go to jail! I don't have my hair gel! Or my magazines! My TV shows! "

"He's too much of a wuss! He couldn't last a day without his caviar, let alone jail!" Chef Hatchet yelled from the audience.

"Order in the court! Shut up! One more thing: We're not going to waste taxpayers' money on this problem you've created. SO! I'm also assigning you community service- however long it takes for you to restore Wawanakwa Island to complete normalcy again, before you ever got your greedy hands on it. That's your job. Better go get some cleaning supplies," the judge smirked and slammed his gavel down. CASE DISMISSED!"

The gallery of curious onlookers and reporters gasped and scribbled in their notebooks, staring at Chris and his frightened expression, his eyes getting as large as their dotted-ness would allow.

In particular, a purple haired, tan girl finished off her furious typing on her laptop and dashed as close to Chris's side as the guards let her.

"NO! Chris! Think of your fans! My mom! THE FUTURE SEASONS OF TOTAL DRAMA THAT MUST EXIST FOR _ME_ TO HAVE ANY REASON TO EXIST!"

"Man, you can't let them do this! I'll break you out, no time! I got connections!" Chef leaned in.

"Sierra? Chef?" A downtrodden Chris looked up at the only familiar faces in the room, his only hope…

Who was he kidding? He was the famous Chris McLean. He had fans waiting for him, and he was not about to waste precious time that he could be hogging the camera in prison, away from the flashbulbs and privileges.

The police had a strong hold on his arms and dragged him forward. But they didn't hear him mutter, "Cleaning supplies? Oh…

"I'll get some cleaning supplies, all right. Sierra, Chef- meet me at the island. Pronto." He hissed at them, just before the guards took him away. "And Sierra? Bring a videocamera."

* * *

The police-copter lowered itself down onto Wawanakwa, carefully avoiding Fang and a pack of Giant Wooly Beavers with dinosaur-like scales on their backs as it landed.

A cop kicked Chris out the door and threw him a mop.

"Ow, watch the face, man!"

"Take your time here, eh? Soon as you finish, it's prison for you," he chuckled.

"Think we need to stick around this dump?" the cop who'd thrown Chris out said to his counterpart.

"Nah," he responded, "Island's _completely _cut off from society. Pretty sure _they'll_ keep him here," he pointed over to Fang's family, who swam near the shore and bared their teeth at Chris.

Chris gulped and looked around nervously. Where WERE they?

"All right then. We'll come check up on you in bout 2 weeks. Have fun!" the cops waved and started lifting up the copter.

"Loved you at that music awards show, by the way!" the other cop yelled as the helicopter lifted up into the sky and flew off into the distance.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked nervously around the island. "Anybody…?"

"CHRIS! Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see you in an orange jumpsuit!" Sierra ran from hiding behind a tree ,took out her videocamera and started spazzing out like only Sierra could.

"Day One- Chris is dropped off on the island. I, Sierra, will be here to capture every last moment of Chris's probation for his documentary. I'll be there while he's cleaning! While he's eating! While he's standing! While he's taking a shower! I'll be there holding this camera over him as he sleeps, and- oh! Did you know I can interpret your dreams simply by watching your breathing patterns while you sleep? Cody always dreams about me- I can tell by the way his little chest rises up and down faster whenever I'm around, whether he knows it or not! But it's a little harder to tell now with the restraining order and the guard dogs by his room…Good thing I set up a secret webcam last time I broke in though, _before _the alarm system was installed! I have the live feed right now if you want to-"

"Woah- okayyyyyy!" Chris pushed her out of his way as a chill ran up his spine, "Chef, where are you?! Don't leave me here with her!"

"You all right, man?" Chef ran out from the dining hall.

"Yeah, now. How'd you guys get here?"

"Heh…" Chef glanced back at the crappy helicopter from season 1, lying crashed on the beach with 3-eyed fish now walking toward and sniffing it. "Got my ways."

"Okay," Chris said, "Sierra! Get your phone and call all the campers! As usual, _**I **_have a plan," he smirked at his own ingenuity.

* * *

"No? No chance in heck? …How'd I get your number? Oh, there's a lot of things you can find out when you know someone's social security number, silly! Uh- Hello?" Sierra held her phone away from her and saw that Heather had hung up. She sighed and marked another 'X' on a paper on the table.

"Chris! Everyone's just so busy!" Sierra slammed her phone down against the table and stared across at the host. "Almost everyone's doing spinoff shows and photo shoots and say they don't wanna do another season! …That, or they got a little scared of me and hung up, for some reason. And Cody blocked my number ,soooo…"

"Ugh, who do we got then? What about Brick? He seems good at following our orders."

"No- he's in some fashion school in Paris."

"Alejandro?"

"Told me that if I called his number again, he'd get his papi to kick me out of the country."

"Lightning?"

"Shaaaaaaa…"

"Is there ANYONE that wants to come back for a new season?!" Chris yelled. "You told them there'd be a cash prize right?!"

"Ten thousand dollars! But they're all making money off of other stuff anyway since they're all already famous…How could they not want to be on the BEST show of all time?"

"I know! Got _that _right," Chris nodded.

"I didn't even want the money! I just wanted to stay to be on TD episodes with my CODY and have our every moment together recorded for all to see!"

"Um, right. So who DID agree?"

"No one yet…But like I always say, Why ask for things you can easily sneak into people's houses and take while they're asleep and/or unconscious?"

"Say what now?"

"I've got a plan! Stay right here!"

"Woah, what?!"

Sierra jerked up, grabbed the keys to the helicopter, and took off before Chris could even get up off his chair.

"_Eh." _Chris slumped against the table in lazy defeat. "What's the worst she could do? Half the cast has restraining orders against her anyway. "

The helicopter swooped back down the next day, just as Chris was lying back in a patio chair in sunglasses, soaking up the sun. If his idea went as planned, he could do this for the entire time he was stuck here! At LEAST get a tiny bit more Chris-time in before he would be stuck in prison.

Chris squinted up in the sky as black rectangles began falling- no, make that being thrown out of the plane by a manic teenager in a yellow top.

"HEAVE HO!"

A larger black rectangle fell to the ground, landing with a _thump _in front of Chris. Another much smaller one landed in the ocean. As more and more rectangles began to fall, and eventually Sierra herself came down with the copter, Chris got up and examined the rectangular…bags?

"13 departed contestants, all secured in their arrival by _moi!"_

"Sierra, what the- Are these BODY BAGS!?"

"Yep!" she clapped and grinned widely.

"Girl…What drugs you on?! I'm outta here!" Chef ran away and locked himself in the kitchen.

"No, silly Chef, **I** drugged **THEM**! Ok, let me tell you _what happened_! SO like, apparently there was a premiere event for Josh's new reality series, Survive Factor, and everyone who was ANYONE was invited! So all the most popular people on the show, you know, Duncan, Heather, Owen, they were all at this show and for some reason the guard thought I was creepy and didn't think I was cool enough to get in! So anyway, I had to go pick up the people who **weren't **invited to the show from their houses. Nothing Zappy the stun gun can't help with!"

Chris stared at Sierra open-mouthed .

.

.

.

"Oh, the bags have breathing holes in them, don't worry, Chris!"

"Sierra, your technique scares the crap out of me, and you deserve to be arrested way more than me. But if it means I don't have to get my butt off this chair for the next month, so be it. Who you got?"

The tip of a knife came up from the bag in front of Chris, and carved a hole large enough for the person inside to climb out.

"Beverly, also known as B!" Sierra pointed her camera towards and introduced B, who looked around dazedly, gasping for air.

2 other bags started hopping around the island together, until they bumped into each other and fell. Sierra unzipped them-

Katie breathed in a huge gasp of air, "Oh my gosh! I thought I was going to suffocate in there!"

"And here's sweet girl Katie, and with her as always, her other half Sadie!" Sierra pointed her camera toward the girls holding their heads in pain,

"Wow! Did you notice how we were together the whole time, even when we didn't know it?!" Sadie looked at the bags in shock.

"Yeah! I totally smelled you, and we pretty much gravitated toward each other! We're like…Hey, where are we, anyway?"

A red heel poked out of another bag- using only her sharp stiletto, Blaineley ripped the bag and jumped out.

"And here we have our oldest ever TD contestant, Mildred!"

"BLAINELEY and where did you take me? Are you kidnapping me? SECURITY!"

"Ugh, why'd you bring _her?! _Wannabe-me over there always trying to steal my spotlight," Chris glared.

" Blaineley, Katie, Sadie, B, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, the site of the very first and fourth seasons of Total Drama!" Sierra announced proudly.

"Yep, you're all on my new…eh, I'll just wait till everyone chews their way out," Chris lay back down and sipped more of his smoothie.

Through another bag a fist came flying out, and ripping apart the bag and charging toward Sierra was…

"Eva! Hehe, I see you kind of remember me, huh?"

"Breaking into my HOUSE, TAZING me, stuffing me into a body bag and transporting me BACK TO THIS ISLAND! Fangirl Freak is going DOWN!"

"Um, Chris?" Sierra looked toward him worriedly,

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU IN ONE OF THOSE BAGS FOR REAL AND EAT YOUR HAIR FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Chef! The straightjacket!"

*A few minutes later*

Using his wicked-strong fingers, Tyler was able to tear his way out,

"Woah…I don't know where I am… or why I'm here, but…Cool!"

Once Sierra was able to unzip everyone else out of their bags, they slowly regained consciousness…

"Am I in heaven?" Justin wondered out loud as he gazed at his reflection in the water.

"Pretty sure it's the other way around," Noah remarked as he glanced around.

"Please tell me this is a dream and we're not seriously back here," Trent said.

"And here we have the 9th person to come to full consciousness, Trent!"

"Freak YES!"

"And here's Dawn, fresh out of her bag!"

"Oh my gosh, what IS THAT?!"

"Huh?"

"Over there! Falling from that plane, that poor thing!" Dawn pointed to the animal-like creature falling towards the island.

"No freaking WAY," Chris lifted his sunglasses up to look at the other helicopter hovering over the island.

"You turned our son into an animal, eh?!" An older man who looked especially like Ezekiel yelled down from the helicopter.

"How could you?!" a woman who must've been his mom yelled as well.

"The heck?! He's YOUR kid! Dumping him back here with me sure isn't gonna help! Dumb prairie freaks!"

"We heard there was radioactive waste here!" his mom yelled,

"Maybe that'll change him somehow? He keeps eating all the furniture and occasionally the barn animals raw, and that just ain't right. We'll be happy to take our Zeke back when he's normal again! Bye now!" And the helicopter left into the distance.

"Argggggghhhhh!" Chris crushed his soda can with his fist furiously. This show had its fair share of freakazoids, but Ezekiel really took the cake with the fact that he was obnoxious even BEFORE he degenerated! He could go back to normal and Chris would still probably hate him.

Speaking of.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGHGHGGH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed and ran for cover,

"SIERRA! Since you're basically my cameraperson now, you're also basically my unpaid employee, i.e., my lackey, so you and Chef GO PUT A LEASH ON ZEKE! Pronto!" Chris demanded.

"Don't worry Chris! I have excellent experience in restraining the unwilling! Be right back!"

"Goodness! What's happened to him!? His aura is…tainted…it's not that of a normal human!"

"And this surprises you, why? …Wait, did you just say _aura?_" Noah replied to Dawn.

"Yes! Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn, and I can read auras! For you I see…wow, a disturbing amount of black and gray…an immense waste of potential for sure!"

"…Riiiiiiiiight. So we got this special snowflake over here, a degenerate Gollum, who else?"

"Me, I guess. Heh. Nice LOTR reference, by the way," Sam replied.

"Hm," was Noah's only response, but he smiled slightly towards the gamer nerd.

"My great great uncle was in Lord of the Rings, by the way! Yah! He was like, the old guy with the ring! In real life too!"

"Oh, hey Staci…" Sam greeted awkwardly. Noah's smile faded immediately.

Just as Sierra and Chef walked back with Ezekiel in an animal trap, they both dropped it at the sight of… the orange monster power-swimming to the ocean until she was able to run onto the beach-

"WHERE SAM!"

Chris threw his smoothie to the side and shielded his eyes from the sun to see-indeed- a mutated Dakota Milton, claws out and stomping her way onto Wawanakwa.

"For crying out loud! I wanted _a cleaning crew _for my island, not the cast of the Avengers! Sierra! Tranquilizers! NOW!" Chris demanded.

"Ch-chris..Her teeth are really…sharp…heheh..I'm gonna go upload the footage we got so far!" and Sierra dashed off.

"GRRRR!" Dakota growled pointedly toward Chef and Chris while picking up Sam protectively in her arms.

"Woah! Huh! You look even better every day, Dakota! Even if you do scare the public on a daily basis."

"Dakota never scare Sam! Not on purpose!" She grinned and patted his head with her finger.

"Urggghh.." Chris groaned. "Dakota!"

"GRRRRR! Dakota want be with Sam ! DAKOTA TAKE HIM HOME! YOU NO HURT SAM AGAIN!"

"Ok…Ok, hear me out, Dakota! Actually…everyone! Gather round on the dock and listen up!

Most of the cast walked down to the dock, with the exception of Dakota on all 4's with Sam on her back, Eva hopping awkwardly in her straightjacket, and Ezekiel in his cage being pulled by a chain by Sierra. Quite the rowdy cast.

"Ok. SO you guys MIGHT be somewhat wondering why you were drugged, put in body bags, and sent here right back to this crappy island full of toxic waste, right?

"YOU THINK?!" Eva growled,

"The second I get my hands on your cell phone my bodyguard will get here and whoop you, McLean!" Blaineley said.

Justin looked in a mirror, Ezekiel gurgled, and everyone else raised their eyebrows curiously at Chris.

"All right. Look around- what do you all have in common besides just being on the show in the past? What separates you from contestants like Zoey, Courtney, Heather, Duncan…?

"We're more beautiful?"

"More extreme?"

B shrugged, and after looking around everyone else followed suit.

"I'll tell you what," Chris continued, "Those names I just said? They all got FAR in the competition, whether by manipulation, strategy, or just plain luck. They're the campers that all the new reality shows want, they spiced up the drama! They're the interesting ones people write fanfiction about, the ones who everyone wants the autograph of, the ones who- in this case- got invited to a super exclusive reality show premiere.

And then we have…you guys! The last ones anyone remembers of our giant cast…the…to put it plainly, losers. You all did pretty terrible in the competition and you're really not all that famous. Because of that, Sierra was able to get you all, and you're all the basis of my **mini-season **before we start season 5!

Welcome to season 4.5, Total Drama All-Losers!"

…

"Gee. Thanks for that warm welcome." Noah was the first to say.

"Well, it's half of nine…"

"But we're not…losers!" Sadie said worriedly,

and Katie patted her back. "Yeah, Chris! Just because people mix up our names all the time…uh, and don't count Blaineley as a contestant, and, um…a lot of us are mutated …uh.

"Ahem, as I was _saying. _All that's true, but THIS season , with all of the losers together, is gonna give you another chance! Not just at the _**$10,000 prize**_, but Sierra will be recording and editing everything, and it'll all get posted on Total Drama Online. You'll all get another chance to be famous! And that's what it's all about…right?"

Silence.

Dawn stared at Chris warily. "That's why? There's no other reason at all?"

"I'm with fairy chick," Noah added, "There's no way you'd take us all on again , without a real camera crew, for no other reason."

"Many of us _are _quite a handful," Dawn nodded.

"You're not getting off here either way, so mind as well enjoy it!" Sierra clapped and zoomed in on the campers.

"But last I heard in the news you were getting arrested ," Trent looked suspiciously at Chris.

"Yeah, parole's a funny thing! Anyway! In light of our surroundings, many of your challenges will be related to the toxic waste! The animals, so on and so on. Juuuuust to keep it interesting. One person will be eliminated every episode, like last season, and you got the confessional to talk in like always. Any questions?"

"Oo! Oo! Can me and Sadie be on the same team?!" Katie jumped up and down and asked.

"Great question! Teams! Katie to the left, Sadie to the right! You're both captains of your new respective teams! Haha…I am a terrible person and **I love it!**"

"What!?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Katie!"

"But Sadie!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You should be happy I made your obnoxious selves captains, it's the only chance you'll ever get at leading something! Now CHOOSE! Start, Katie!

* * *

**Confessional**

**Staci: Yah, this should be like, really awesome! The more people know about me, the more I can tell the world about all my great family! People need to know these things, especially when they keep deleting the Wikipedia pages I make.**

* * *

**Blaineley: Being stuck on this disgusting island with a bunch of children, Chef , and Chris. Blech. But hey, the competition? Not. So. Much. If only for the satisfaction of beating them to the ground,you know-since 10 grand won't even pay for my makeup artist- I think I could get pretty far in this crowd of losers.**

* * *

**Noah: As if I didn't care in the last few seasons.. Now, even if I won, it'd be like getting an A in a 7th grade math class. The pool of skill here is _seriously _diminished.**

* * *

"Fine! Jeez! … Trent Trent Trent! Over hereeeee!"

Trent looked a bit uneasy as he walked over to Katie.

Sadie sniffled. "Aw! Ok…I guess, Blaineley! Since your dress is, like, so hip!"

"Coming from the girl with the cut sleeves on her crop top and unzipped fly…Hm. Thanks. A lot."

Blaineley walked over to Sadie's side.

"JUSTIN! My team!" Katie clapped.

"WHAT?!" Blaineley yelled angrily, causing confused stares from the rest of the contestants.

* * *

**Blaineley: What? Guy is SMOKIN. Excuse me for living.**

* * *

Sadie cleared her throat loudly, causing Katie to look over curiously. "Oh nothing. Just, if you wanna save any of the hot guys for me, that'd be , you know, COOL!"

"Less …distraction for you, the better! Heh!"

* * *

**Katie: Oops, ha. Sometimes I forget to think of her side. But have you SEEN Trent and Justin. Like omg. No way I could pass off spending time with them!**

* * *

"Tyler!"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"I don't care, Tyler!"

"Dawn!" Katie said excitedly. "Can you like, read my palm and tell me my future?"

"Your aura, perhaps later."

* * *

**Sadie: STOP PICKING THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Ugh! I hate when Katie gets all greedy, a friendship is supposed to be on both sides…! But fine! Brains over looks, any day, if that's how she wants it! And if I want to win…Maybe that's better? I don't know, I just want to hang out with her again! I miss her already!**

* * *

"Eva!" Sadie chose.

Seeing her possible strategy, "Noah!" was Katie's next choice.

"Hm..Ezekiel! He could SO eat any of your team alive, Katie!"

"Or US, maybe?" Eva added.

"Well so could…Dakota!" Katie chose.

"Staci! Your name sounds like mine!"

Dakota breathed heavily on Katie's neck. "You no want get crushed by lunchtime? You choose-"

"Sam! Sam I choose, yep!" Dakota smiled and picked up Sam to bring him to their side of the dock.

Sadie sighed. "Fine, and I guess I'm left with the fat one. B."

* * *

**B: *utter look of WTF***

* * *

"All right!" Chris clapped.

"Do we get to name our teams? I'd call us the winners, since we rely more on actual strength than just LOOKS," Sadie glared at Katie.

"Lame! No, I get to choose," Chris said, "Sadie, Staci, Blaineley, Eva, Ezekiel, B, and Tyler! You guys are the **F-listers**!"

"Wonderful," Eva muttered.

"Katie, Trent, Justin, Dakota, Noah, Dawn, and Sam! You guys are the fame whor- um, the **fame hoarders**! Yeah!"

"I see you take inspiration from yourself," Blaineley said, which Chris ignored and continued,

"All right. Awesome! Now let's head over to the boathouse to get the supplies for your first challenge- shooting _all _of the animals so they don't infect any of you and get me sued!"

"_What?!"_ The moonchild began freaking out. "Chris, that's inhumane! It's your fault they're like that, and you're going to exterminate them for something that was your fault entirely in the first place? You truly are deserving of your harsh childhood and lonely , desolate future!"

The other contestants, particularly Noah, chuckled at the obvious statement.

"With **tranquilizer darts, **Dawn. And watch yourself there."

"Still! Piercing a poor defenseless animal with a needle? And for what? Only to save the small possibility that one of _us _could get injured? What makes US better than them? Surely not you, and your sadistic ways. Don't you dare harm these animals just because your friends and parents did that to you as a child and you're jealous of not just Blaineley, but the fame of all the contestants on your very own show and-"

"AND WE HAVE OUR FIRST ELIMINATED CONTESTANT!" Chris walked to her and shoved Dawn right off the dock of shame while the other watched in shock.

"Ahhhhh! CHRIS!"

"Ahem." Chris turned to Sierra's camera, leaving Dawn in the water.

"Who will win our first challenge, the F-Listers or the Fame Hoarders? Are Katie and Sadie forming a little…rivalry between their friendship?"

"Is Ezekiel gonna kill us?" Tyler asked,

"Or will Moonchild set a curse on us first?" Noah continued,

"Ok, don't interrupt me",Chris said, "and does the author have any chance of keeping this rated K+? Find out the answers to all this and much more, on the next episode of- Total! Drama! All-Losers!"


End file.
